`AC Harrow Fair` is a fresh market peach which is distinguished in characteristics from the varieties similar to it, `Harbrite`, `Harson` and `Redhaven`. `Harson` is the variety it most closely resembles. `AC Harrow Fair` has been described by Richard E. C. Layne, HortScience, vol. 31(6): 1048-1049, October, 1996.
`AC Harrow Fair` Peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) was released for the Ontario fresh market in 1996 following application for Plant Breeders Rights in Canada on Oct. 11, 1995 (Application No. 95-646). This variety was recommended for commercial introduction in Canada by members of the Western Ontario Fruit Testing Association (WOFTA) on the basis of generally favorable performance in regional trials in southern Ontario conducted by WOFTA. `AC Harrow Fair` likely is adapted to northern regions where `Redhaven` is grown successfully. To Applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art varieties referred to herein are patented.